Un nuevo vampiro en la Academia Cross
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia Vampire Knight abanico hecho.


Era una noche de verano caliente en la Academia Cross cuando un estudiante nuevo llega con un abrigo azul oscuro del estudiante luego cogió sus maletas y se dirigió hasta las escaleras academia y luego se dirigió a la oficina del director y llamó a la puerta dos veces "haya entrado", dijo el Jefe Maestro Cruz y las puertas se abrió y el estudiante entró y le preguntó a sentarse en uno de los sofás "mientras esperamos la residencia luna Pesident bien que plz dime algo exagerado acerca de ti", dijo el Jefe Maestro Cruz el estudiante replyed con una sonrisa y luego dijo: "Yo soy un vampiro nivel B y me preocupo por mis amigos y me gustaría mantener el resto en secreto si eso está bien con usted". había entonces un golpe en la puerta y luego la luna dormitorio prestdent entró "ah, Kaname este es nuestro nuevo estudiante clase nocturna que acaba de llegar a minets algunos años así que voy a ir de pie a lado por un rato mientras le preguntas a sus preguntas . " una vez Jefe Maestro Cruz estaba fuera parte Kaname se sentó y pidió a sus preguntas y una vez que hubo terminado con sus preguntas Kaname dio la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes en la clase de la noche y luego salió de la oficina y entonces el Maestro Jefe entró y dio la su uniforme de estudiante de clase y luego le mostró el camino a la residencia luna y la acompañó hasta la puerta del dormitorio y luego abrió la puerta para ella una vez que entramos en la puerta bolsas va marcada. "Hola y bienvenidos a la luna dorm mi nombre es Honabusa Aido y voy a estar mostrando a su dormitorio", dijo Aído, que luego carryed sus maletas a subir las escaleras a la derecha y luego a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta cerca de una vidriera y luego Aído abrió la puerta y dijo "este es tu cuarto sentirse como en casa" y luego se alejó por el pasillo. la habitación era una pequeña habitación individual con una vista de la plaza Centrol de que el estudiante estaba poniendo la ropa en su colset alguien llamó a su puerta y cuando ella contestó la puerta de su dormitorio el vicepresidente estaba allí para saludar a su "hola estoy aquí para darle la bienvenida a la academia y para darle su manual del estudiante y mi i preguntarle cuál es su nombre es "Takuma preguntó el estudiante dichosamente respondió a su pregunta" mi nombre es Helen ", dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y luego Takuma dijo entonces que la iba a caminar hacia y desde las clases.  
Esa noche, después de clases mientras caminaban de regreso al dormitorio Takuma dijo que sólo tenía que dejar un poco de té en la oficina del Masters de cabeza y que no iba a ser larga y que Aido tendrá que caminar de vuelta como lo hizo caer su apagado. Aído y Elena donde la mitad de camino de vuelta a la residencia luna cuando Helen triped y raspó la rodilla en el suelo "och daño que Aido puede ayudarme a recoger mis libros?" Helen le preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse del suelo Aido estaba sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza "Aido ¿qué estás haciendo? Aído bajar Ai ..." antes de que pudiera terminar su sentece Aido había mirado a beber su sangre de su brazo. Helen tryed para empujar Aído fuera de ella, pero no funcionó estaba empezando a sentirse mareado cuando sintió Aído soltó y cuando miró Kaname había sacado de encima Aido y Takuma ayudó a Helen "¿Eres tú el bien no duele mucho que hizo? " Takuma le preguntó "Takuma llevarla a su habitación y Aído para beber su sangre se le disaplend" Kaname dijo mientras grabed Aido por la piel de su colar. Más tarde esa noche Helen despertó "¿qué pasó?" -preguntó Takuma, que estaba sentado a los pies de su cama y replyed su pregunta diciendo "Aido bebió un poco de su sangre cuando se cayó y Kaname y yo corrimos a ayudarle y entonces entré usted hace su habitación" Helen se sentó junto a Takuma y dijo "está bien Takuma no es su falt es mío para tropezar con mis propios pies" Takuma sonrió y le dijo a Helen que la protegerá de Aido, cuando cada vez que ella se siente herida y aun cuando ella no está y esta hizo que ambos se abrazan y luego Takuma sentía como si hubiera encontrado a alguien especial que quiere proteger y Helen sintió lo mismo por Takuma. Al día siguiente, Helen se despertó y oyó un golpe en la puerta "sólo un segundo", dijo mientras se ponía sus botas y luego respondió a su puerta y vi que era Ruka "Kaname-soma quiere verte en su oficina, don ' t hacerle esperar ", dijo Ruka" um .. Ruka "Helen dijo:" ¿qué es? " Ruka preguntó: "¿Me podría indicar dónde oficina Kaname-soma es?" Le preguntó entonces Ruka repleyed "muy bien" y luego los dos se hizo lo posible para offfice Kaname-sama. Una vez en la oficina de Kaname Helen agradeció Ruka para mostrarle a la oficina de Kaname antes de caminar en "plz Helen tienen un sit". Kaname dijo con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro cuando se sentó "en primer lugar quiero pedir perdón en nombre Aído, y también me gustaría que te diera esto", dijo al pasar Helen una caja envuelta en cinta Helen luego se retira la cinta y vio se trataba de una caja de comprimidos sangre con algunas tabletas de sangre dentro de ella "gracias Kaname-soma", dijo Helen con una sonrisa en su rostro "Me alegro de que te guste y también ayer por la noche después de Takauma le dirigió a su habitación para que pudiera descansar dijo que le ayudará con sus estudios ", dijo Kanama entonces Helen salió de su oficina y patio de la academia donde vio Takara Chisu de la clase diurna lissoning un poco de música a fin de Helen pasó a su lado para llegar a clase Helen dio Takara una ola hola y cuando ella volvió la cabeza para mirar a su espalda Takara hizo un gesto hola de nuevo y Helen sintió como si en un lugar donde los vampiros y los humanos pueden vivir lado a lado. "Helen ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado", dijo Helen Takuma luego se acercó y se sentó junto a él "Takuma" dijo ella mientras mira hacia arriba en una de las ventanas "sí Helen ¿qué es?" -le preguntó "um bueno, es sólo que nunca te di las gracias por haberme ayudado a ese día antes de venir a la academia" Helen dijo que "no hay necesidad de darme las gracias Helen como yo soy feliz que estaba allí para ayudar", dijo Takuma y luego Helen dio un suave beso en su forhead


End file.
